


A Standing Invitation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt #350: Surprise.Warning(s)/Genre:Outdoor shenanigans, flirty Charlie.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #350: Surprise. 
> 
> **Warning(s)/Genre:** Outdoor shenanigans, flirty Charlie.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Standing Invitation

~

The invitation’s a surprise. After all, while Neville’s friendly with the Weasleys, they’ve never been close.

Still, since Harry’s the one who invited him, and he’s an honorary Weasley, Neville feels okay about showing up for Sunday dinner. 

Lots of people are there, several of whom Neville didn’t expect, like Snape. 

Why Snape’s there becomes obvious later when he spots him holding hands with Harry. He looks uncomfortable. Neville hides his grin as Harry just clings tighter. 

“Unlikely couple, but they seem to suit,” someone says.

Neville inclines his head. “They do.” 

“Charlie,” the man says, extending a hand. 

“Neville.”

~

“Ah, yes, Gryffindor’s hero.” Charlie smiles, and Neville feels it right to his toes. 

“That was a surprise, actually. I was…in the right place at the right time.”

“I doubt that’s all it was.” Charlie sips his drink. “Heroism at that level takes planning.”

Fascinated, Neville stares at the column of Charlie’s throat as it works. It takes him coughing for Neville to drag his eyes away. “Harry asked me to kill the snake, so…” 

Charlie hums. “Handsome, loyal, _and_ brave? Where’ve they been hiding you?” 

Neville flushes. “I’ve been…around.” 

Charlie smirks. “Hopefully you’ll stick around.” 

~

When Molly makes everyone sit for dinner, Neville’s disappointed to see he’s seated next to Professor McGonagall. Not that he doesn’t like her, but Charlie’s brilliant, and what with all the flirting, Neville’s been enjoying himself. 

Charlie solves the problem by simply sitting in McGonagall’s seat. She adjusts easily, snagging the one on the other side of Snape, but she does smirk in Neville’s direction. 

Neville, surprised at the tacit approval, bites his lip. 

Charlie moans softly.

Neville blinks. “Are you okay?” 

“You bit your lip.” Charlie hums. “Makes me want to bite it, too.” 

Neville almost moans as well. 

~

Getting through dinner’s tough. Charlie keeps resting his hand on Neville’s thigh, and Neville, afraid to move lest he attract attention, suffers through the subtle caresses. 

When, during pudding, Charlie’s hand covers Neville’s crotch, though, it surprises a moan from him. 

Molly smiles. “I take it you like treacle tart, dear? You may have to fight Harry for that last piece.” 

Harry laughs. “Or we can share it.” 

Neville shakes his head, ignoring Charlie’s smirk. “No, that’s fine. I know it’s your favourite.” 

As Harry grins and takes it, Charlie leans in. “Can’t wait to show you _my_ favourite thing.” 

~

“Anyone up for a walk?” Charlie asks as Molly clears away dishes. 

“We are,” says Harry, after glancing at Snape. 

“I’ll go, too,” Neville says softly.

“Great, let’s go.” Charlie stands, and Neville, ready to do the same, hesitates. He’s half hard, what with Charlie’s teasing. What if someone notices?

Charlie seems to understand immediately. “It’s cold out there,” he says. A moment later two cloaks are in his hand. He hands one to Neville. “Here.” 

“Thanks,” Neville says, standing. 

“Where are we going?” Harry asks as they all move towards the door. 

Charlie’s smirk is sly. “It’s a surprise.” 

~

Once outside, Neville’s tension flows from him. Charlie’s beside him, Harry and Snape lingering behind. 

“Where _are_ we going?” Neville asks. 

Charlie glances over at him, eyes narrowed. Taking Neville’s hand, he pulls him close. “My favourite snogging spot.” 

Heat suffuses Neville’s body. “You’re going to share that with Harry and Snape?” he whispers.

Charlie chuckles softly. “Hell, no.” He grins. “But they’ve no plans on sticking around either.” 

“Huh?” Neville looks back in time to see Snape pulling Harry into a copse of trees. “Oh.” 

“They found their spot,” says Charlie, eyes sparking with mischief. “Shall we find ours?” 

~

Charlie’s spot is by a small pond. Though it’s getting dark, the area’s surprisingly open. Neville raises an eyebrow. “Here?”

“Not exactly," says Charlie. “This way.” And, drawing him behind a boulder, he shows Neville a sheltered, secluded spot with the perfect view of both the pond and the sunset. 

“Wow,” says Neville. “Romantic.” 

“Glad you approve.” Charlie pulls him close. “Now, how about you show me the famed sword of Gryffindor?” 

Neville groans. “That’s terrible.” 

“Perhaps,” Charlie admits. “I still want to see it, though.” 

Neville laughs. “How about we start with a kiss.” 

“A kiss will do nicely.” 

~

When they emerge from behind the boulder it’s fully dark, and Charlie has to light the way back with his wand. 

Neville, rumpled and sated, strolls hand in hand with him, and when they meet Harry and Snape on the path back, they look equally disheveled. 

“Did you get lost, too?” Snape asks, smirking. “What a surprise.”

Charlie grins. “It’s easy to get turned around here, even for someone who grew up here.” 

Neville and Harry just grin at each other. “I guess that’s our story?” Neville murmurs.

“And we’re sticking with it,” Harry replies. 

Neville nods. “Works for me.”

~

No one says anything when they return to the Burrow, although they get speculative looks, mostly from Molly. She doesn’t seem upset or even that surprised, however, so Neville soon relaxes. 

She even prepares a care package for him to take home.“Don’t be a stranger, dear,” she says, patting him on the shoulder. 

When it’s time for Neville to leave, Charlie walks him to the Floo. “Visit again soon.” 

Neville smiles. “I hate to intrude.” 

Stepping close and ignoring his ever-present family members, Charlie kisses him. “ _You_ have a standing invitation.” 

Heart soaring, Neville smiles. “I’ll remember that.” 

~


End file.
